


Flagpole Sitta

by littleheaven70



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: Daniel Jackson. Ten seasons of whump. Ouch.





	Flagpole Sitta

**Author's Note:**

> Password: whump


End file.
